cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
RATO
Jorost of Triune Republic |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://rato.forumotion.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = 1 |totalstrength = 906 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 906 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 0 |rank = |score = 0.03 }} The Red Alliance Treaty Organization, or RATO, was established during the FAN-UCR war by Sir Flapjack after seeing the injustices being done to the Red Team. RATO was founded to defend Red team nations from injustices and act as a type of police force. The alliance operates on democratic principles and tries to be as fair and just as it possibly can. FAN-UCR War Allied RATO convoys roll through the deserted enemy countryside. '' ''Allied RATO forces on a routine desert patrol. THE CONSITUTION OF THE RED ALLIANCE TREATY ORGANIZATION ARTICLE ONE: MEMBERSHIP APPLICATION In order to join RATO, one must: -Apply for membership on RATO's forums (following the membership application guidelines) -Change their in-game alliance affiliation to RATO -Change their team color to Red -Not be in a war with any nation(s) -Not be on any alliance's target list(s) -Read this Constitution and agree not to violate the Constitution, its amendments, and RATO laws as well as acts. Membership applications will be handled by the leader of the alliance, or, in his absence, the Secretary of State. ARTICLE TWO: EXILE FROM THE ALLIANCE Any member may be exiled or otherwise punished, upon trial and conviction by the RATO Supreme Court, for reasons including, but not limited to: -Violating this Constitution, its amendments, or other RATO laws -Irresponsible declarations of war -Sabotage and espianoge (Fowarding information to other alliances or actually using in-game spies against another RATO nation) -Desertion of RATO in times of war -Declarations of war on a RATO ally or member A request for trial that is not a reason (or reasons) listed above will be held at an alliance-wide vote. A vote with more than 50% of the responding members saying yes will result in opening the case to the supreme court, more than 50% no will result in a dismissal of the case. In the case that it is one of the reasons above, the Secretary of Justice may dismiss or accept the case themselves without a vote and pass it along to the Supreme Court, which is made up of five judges. Each judge will be elected to their position by an alliance-wide vote. ARTICLE THREE: GOVERNMENT All nominated government officials will be elected by the alliance members, except for the Secretaries of Justice and State, who are chosen by the leader of the alliance, or, in the case of his/her absence, the alliance heir. Government elections will be held in the "Alliance-wide voting Section". All elected officials have 6 month terms. An official can be re-elected or run for election as many times as they wish. ARTICLE FOUR: MILITARY One of the purposes for RATO's founding is to keep members of the Red team safe, hence the name RATO. All proposed declarations of war (DOW), declarations of support (DOS), and declarations of surrender (DOSR) will be be held at an alliance-wide vote (In the "Alliance-wide voting section"). Declarations must state who RATO is declaring war on, why, and the odds of winning. Successful declarations will be posted in the "Declarations" section. RATO will not launch an unprovoked attack on an alliance or nation just because RATO wants to. All member nation declarations of war must be posted by that nation in the "Military Operations" section. The Secretary of Defense will post the final results of the war (stats) in the "Combat Records" section. RATO does not require member nations to ask the Secretary of Defense for DOW approval on nations outside of the Red team, but PLEASE! USE YOUR COMMON SENSE AND GOOD JUDGEMENT! Don't throw yourself (Or the entire alliance!) into a sticky situation just because YOU bit off more than you could chew. The punishment for nations that violate certain parts this section will most definitely be exile. You may give war aid to other RATO members at any time, but if you wish to send war aid to a nation outside of RATO, you will need to ask for the Secretary of Defense's permission first. You can give foreign aid freely. ARTICLE FIVE: NO-CONFIDENCE VOTING THE GOVERNMENT Vote of No Confidence is the process by which a member of the government is removed from their position by an alliance-wide vote. A No-Confidence proposal must have at least six past or present supporters and the reason for the proposal. The governmental duties, privileges, and powers of a government member subject to a Vote of No Confidence shall be suspended until the conclusion of a vote of No Confidence. ARTICLE SIX: TRIAL AND PUNISHMENT Any member nation violation of RATO's laws and Constitution will result in trial (by the Supreme Court) and, if convicted, punishment. All Supreme Court cases will be posted in the "Court Cases" section. Here are some examples of a trial and conviction: "THE TRIAL OF SIR FLAPJACK" The accused: Sir Flapjack Reason(s): Violation of RATO law (WRITE A PARAGRAPH ABOUT WHY HE SHOULD BE FOUND GUILTY AND HOW HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED) CONCLUSION: After much debate and thought, the Supreme Court finds Sir Flapjack GUILTY of (Insert crime here). Sir Flapjack will be (insert punishment here) as soon as possible." ARTICLE SEVEN: AMENDMENTS, LAWS, AND ACTS Any member of RATO may propose amendments to the Constitution. An alliance wide vote will be held. A "Yes" from 2/3 of the voting member nations of RATO are required to ratify amendments to the Constitution. The same applies to laws and acts. All new amendments, laws, and acts must be announced on the RATO forums and Cybernations. No amendment, law or act can contradict another unless it was created to repeal another amendment, law, or act.